Mémoires d'une âme perdue
by Hiryna
Summary: Draco Malefoy tente de percer le mystère qui le relie à la famille Black. Quel est le secret des trois soeurs ? Pour atteindre la vérité, le jeune homme pourra compter sur ses amis...et sur ses ennemis.


**Disclaimer :** Seul le contexte de l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé : **Draco Malefoy tente de percer le mystère qui le relie à la famille Black. Quel est le secret des trois soeurs ? Pour atteindre la vérité, le jeune homme pourra compter sur ses amis...et sur ses ennemis.

**Raiting :** T : Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Pairing :** DM/HP, NB/?, BZ/HG, RW/PP, TN/LL, NL/GW.

**Notes :** Si vous avez des conseils, je les prendrai avec plaisir. N'ayez pas peur de faire des critiques. En attendant la suite de _Alone_, je poste cette fiction que j'ai écris depuis longtemps.

**Titre : Mémoires d'une âme perdue. **

**Prologue : Plus Black que Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? **

Chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise, que je désobéissais, que je me rebellais, ma mère et ma tante Bellatrix m'avaient toujours regardé avec un petit sourire en coin. Je croyais qu'elles se moquaient de moi, qu'elles comptaient me punir, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que leurs sourires à ce moment là étaient triomphants, joyeux, ils contenaient un espoir que je ne comprenais pas. Lors de mes désobéissances, je découvrais également que ces rares sourires étaient les seuls vrai qu'elles fassent, pas des ces sourires hypocrites et glacés qu'elles avaient l'habitude de donner. Je trouvais que leurs visages étaient plus vivants, plus beaux, alors j'eus une idée. Pour aperçevoir chaque jour un peu plus, ces sourires qui m'inspiraient, qui me fascinaient, je commençais à multiplier les bêtises, des actes qui mettaient mon grand-père et mon père dans une colère noire, et ma mère et ma tante dans une joie folle. Je rencontrais alors ma deuxième tante, Andromeda Tonks, c'était une rencontre tout à fait par hasard dans pré-au-lard. Je savais que ma mère était censée la detester, mais je reconnus dans son regard une lueur de joie. Elle était contente de voir sa deuxième soeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Mon père apparut justement. Glacial, il ricana en regardant le mari moldu de celle-ci. Pour le contredire totalement et pour faire réapparaitre chez ma mère un peu de son vivant, je me postais devant son mari. Je tandis ma main vers lui et dit :

" _Heureux de rencontrer le mari de ma deuxième tante. Mon premier oncle semble un peu coincé si je puis me le permettre, j'ai la nette impression qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour vous. Excusez mon père, il a l'habitude de ricaner pour un rien, peut-être un traumatisme lors de son enfance, sait-on jamais. Au faite, je me nomme Draco Malefoy._ "

Mon oncle me regarda avec amusement et serra ma main.

_" Ravis de vous rencontrer Draco. Plus Black que Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'en juge la tête que fait votre père, j'imagine que oui. A moins que ce ne soit dû à son traumatisme. "_

Je lui souris doucement et me tournais vers ma tante. Je me figeais un instant. Elle et ma mère me regardait avec LE même sourire. CE sourire. Je compris alors que cette joie était issue de quelque chose de secret que seul ces trois soeurs connaissaient. Je me rappellais soudain cette question que mon oncle avait posé « Plus Black que Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ? ». Un doute grandissait en moi. Pourquoi cette phrase m'avait tant frappée ? J'avais l'impression qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que moi sur le lien qui unissait les trois soeurs. Ce besoin de savoir me rongeait jour et nuit. Mes nuits étaient hantés par ces sourires, cette question inlassablement posée, ces trois soeurs et leur secret. Mon humeur pensive inquiétait ma mère et faisait naître un éclat dans les yeux de ma tante. Un éclat qui me semblait se réjouir de ma curiosité grandissante. Elle semblait savoir ce que je cherchais à comprendre. Sans le leur avoir clairement demandé, je savais qu'elles ne répondraient pas à mes questions, qu'elles me laisseraient réfléchir vainement, qu'elles attendraient que je découvre avant une parcelle de vérité, s'il en existait une.

J'étais obstiné, fouillant continuellement, découvrant des histoires de familles insoupçonnés, un arbre généalogique tellement grand que je ne pouvais remonter au tout début, des querelles et des enfants reniés par leur famille, des sorts tellement sombres que je ne pourrais les nommer. Toutes les vacances furent occupés à chercher, dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice que je savais être dans la famille Black. Pourquoi cette famille qui s'était éteinte avec la naissance de trois filles, semblait être liée avec moi ? Les tentatives de ma mère pour me cacher la vérité furent brisées le jour où je décidais de commencer à fouiller dans l'ancienne maison des Black dont j'avais découvert l'existence à l'aide du parchemin déclarant la naissance de ma mère, Narcissa Black.

Le lendemain de cette découverte, je profitais de mon temps libre pour aller à l'adresse indiquée : 12, Square Grimmaud. Ma tentative fut mise en échec à cause des protections qui régnaient autour du manoir. Je retournais sans rien au manoir Malefoy, à part moi et ma déception devant ce nouvel échec à découvrir la vérité. Le soir même, allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à une solution qui pourrait me permettre d'accéder à l'ancien Manoir des Black. Mes recherches alors, allèrent beaucoup plus loin : Qui, des gens que je côtoyais pouvait me conduire à cette demeure ancestrale ? Ce fût comme cela que je découvris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, en cherchant un secret, j'en avait découvert un autre qui me semblait bien plus dangereux pour moi. Connaître un tel groupe avec mon père mangemort pouvait me mettre en danger de mort. Par la même occasion, j'appris que l'endroit où les membres de cet ordre se réunissaient était celui que je convoitait désesperement.

Mais les vacances se finissaient et ma dernière année à Poudlard approchait plus vite que je ne le voulais. Mes recherches que j'espérais pouvoir amener à termes semblaient prendre fin d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas. Puisque que personne ne voulait me donner les réponses que je souhaitait, je me fis la promesse de continuer à chercher, même à Poudlard, jusqu'à avoir une réponse. Avec un nouvel esprit optimiste, je décidais que l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard pourrait peut-être m'aider un peu plus. J'empaquetais mes affaires pour le lendemain en pensant déjà à la mauvaise nuit que j'allais passer...et elle le fût. Je ne cessais de penser à mes recherches, à Blaise et à Pansy que j'allais retrouver, mais aussi à mes ennemis, Granger, Weasley et Potter que j'allais revoir. La pensée de revoir Potter et de pouvoir à nouveau contempler ses yeux trop vert s'assombrissant sous l'effet de la rage et de la haine que je lui inspirait me réjouis un peu trop à mon goût : Comment pouvais-je encore trouver le temps de penser à cet imbécile de Potter, alors que mes recherches me hantaient constemment ?

Malgré moi, mon esprit dériva encore sur lui, à ses cheveux noir ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, au dégout qu'il me témoignait, à la colère que je lui inspirais lorsque je le croisais dans un couloir ou un cour auquel nos maisons respectives se retrouvaient confrontées, le besoin que j'avais de nos combats, de cette adrenaline que lui seul pouvait me faire ressentir comme si je l'acceptais en tant qu'égal. Malgré moi, malgré notre haine, il m'arrivait de penser que ce n'était pas vraiment normal que je pense constemment à mon némésis. Il était censé n'être que mon ennemi, pas mon âme-soeur. Ce terme que je lui avais associé l'espace d'un instant me répugnais. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois mon âme-soeur et mon némésis ? C'était tellement paradoxal que je fis en sorte de me persuader que je me faisais des idées. Lorsque le soleil apparût je me rendis compte avec stupeur que j'avais passé toute la nuit à penser, reccord battu. Blaise n'allait pas en revenir ! Je souriais à cette pensée.


End file.
